The use of perfume and colognes, especially by females, has been popular throughout recorded history. Perfumes because of their high cost and potency, are typically stored in small glass bottles. To use a perfume, a small quantity is applied to the tip of a finger which is than rubbed or dabbed on selected areas of the human body. Colognes are generally lass expensive and can be more liberally applied and dispensed by several means.
Colognes are generally stored in some type of a dispenser. These dispensers which are available in many designs, sizes and shapes, typically consist of atomizer assemblies, air wicks emersed in a container filled with a cologne, or aromatic dispensers that are designed to be loosely placed on a flat surface or attached by an adhesive to a wall. The aromatic dispensers include a structure that contains an absorbent containing the cologne and an outward surface. The outward surface has fixed openings or a rotatable section that when rotated, the absorbent is exposed which then allows the scant of the cologne to ba dispensed into the surrounding environment.
A search of the prior art which included U.S. patents, catalogs and other literature did not disclose any perfume or cologne dispensers having a dispensing structure that is designed to be attached to a pair of eyeglasses. However, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,806,008 Tarloff 21 February 1989 4,798,455 Yoe, et al 17 January 1989 3,179,950 Gross, et al 20 April 1965 2,243,769 Nerney 27 May 1941 ______________________________________
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,008 to Tarloff discloses an eyeglass temple having an oblong shaped recess in its inner side. Retained within the recess is a removable identification strip that is protected by a removable transparent flexible material.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,455 to Yoe, discloses a user reconfigurable novelty glasses that include separate eyeglass frames and temples. The frames and temples may be readily combined with each other and with other separate eyeglass frames and temple pieces to form a variety of novelty sunglasses. The invention features a design that allows each eyeglass frame to be used with either the user's right or left eye and each temple piece may be used over either the user's right or left temple and ear.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,950 to Gross, discloses an ornamental frame member located above the lens rim. The frame member is specifically designed to be easily attached and detached from the lens rim.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,243,769 to Nerney discloses an eyeglass construction that includes a bridge section to which are pivotally attached at each side, a temple. The bridge includes a slot therethrough into which is inserted a block insert.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related, reference may be made to the following U.S. patents found in the search.
______________________________________ INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,620,778 Bertolli 4 November 1986 3,667,834 Davison et al 6 June 1972 3,133,141 Anderson 12 May 1964 3,021,753 Vinson 20 February 1962 2,842,028 Belgard 8 July 1958 2,835,063 Worthington 20 May 1958 ______________________________________